Buried Deep Under Lock and Key
by mademoiselle-of-the-tardis
Summary: River Song comes to the Doctor with a surprise and River, the 11th Doctor and Amy end up going to the  previously time locked  Time War.  Mayhem ensues, secrets are unearthed and there is one big adventure!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Doctor gazed out at deep space. It had a hypnotic effect. So much space, matter, nothingness, everythingness that was all somehow connected. Even the last time lord could accord it reverence.

_The last time lord_ echoed a deep part in the Doctor's Mind that caused an almost imperceptible shiver.

"Amy," the Doctor suddenly clasped his hands together ending the silent reverie, "do you know the TARDIS has a random coordinates setting? Do you feel a little _random_ today?"

The Doctor worked around the TARDIS centre and shot her his mischievous grin. "You should feel like a coincidence, you know. Most of the entire universe is one whole, entire coincidence, well almost, except where I'm involved, kind of… never mind, HA HA!"

Soon came the shudder and the whining of the landing TARDIS, and just when Amy thought she was becoming accustomed to the workings of the ancient alien contraption, she was spooked by the knocking – she thought the loud incessant rapping on where the front of the blue box was knocking.

The Doctor opened the door.

In the doorway, wearing baggy long pants and a linen shirt that may have once been the colour white was River Song. She looked serious, but always had a spark in her eye.

"Can this really be a coincidence?" asked the Doctor out loud, shooting a look Amy's way. Amy giggled, slightly.

"That's what I was hoping when I heard it," said River as gravely as her jaunty voice could allow, "but it's true, it's been confirmed."

River placed each hand on each of the Doctor's shoulders. She looked him straight in the eye, unflinchingly, with fear and hope. "I'm sorry. I am so truly sorry."

The Doctor, already well acquainted with the purposeful and not often stoic River gave the most puzzled expression of his recent reincarnation (his previous reincarnation often had a puzzled look).

Even Amy was perturbed. "What's wrong, River?"

River continued staring at the Doctor. "This will change everything between us. Forever."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Once River had sat the Doctor down (quite an accomplishment), and while the name – THE ONE NAME – echoed in the Doctor's mind, River began explaining.

"I was doing another rendez-vous round with one of my archaeological contacts on the more … _bizarre _planets. They found this floating in the stormy galaxy."

She held out the crystal-looking object the size of a fist to the Doctor. Every few seconds it sent out a faint light and it hard archaic markings covering the outside. The Doctor's heart sank; his mind reeled.

Amy, who had been silent witness to such curious events, finally spoke up, interrupting the increasingly intimate conversation. "What is that thing? It looks ridiculous."

The Doctor rasped his answer in a cool and detached tone. "This is a time key. It opens a time lock. This is a specially designed lock – to unlock the time lock surrounding the Time War. Gallifrey."

The River added more quietly, "This could enable the Doctor to change the events of the Time War, the outcomes… to save the lives of his people."

River turned to look at the Doctor, looking awfully concerned. "I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. I know it's hard for you."

The Doctor was struggling to comprehend. _Gallifrey_, he thought longingly. And for one of the few times of his long life, the Doctor became uncomprehending.

"Thank you, River" the Doctor managed eventually. River and Amy had been waiting anxiously for a sign of life from the Doctor and were relived to hear this from him after a few minutes. On the verge of tears, River leaned into the Doctor and whispered, "All that you've done, all the lives you saved, all the catastrophes you've solved, you owe it to yourself, your future ... to go back."

The Doctor made up his mind and began setting the coordinates of ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from galactic zero centre. But the Doctor knew full well that he would not only be going back to Gallifrey, but also to a part of himself deep and long buried that he had never dared gone to before.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

There was a slight thud and judder. The TARDIS had landed. The Doctor carefully examined the displays of the TARDIS console. What they told him, he hadn't expected, then again, he didn't know what to expect.

"Outside is a complete pressure chamber. It was developed by early Vens guards for torture… but this one is so advanced and really, well, wow." The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "I can open the doors and the TARDIS will protect us, but if we step out, the giamongouswow pressure will crush us in less than a second."

River, ever curious and needing confirmation, opened the door of the TARDIS. Outside was beyond pitch black, as if such vast matter had never received a ray of light in a long eternity. There was no sound. No movement. It was very tempting to go out and investigate just to ensure that there was nothing out there.

The Doctor, his eyes following River leaned on the opposite side of the TARDIS door. "Perhaps this is what the Time War has become. I guess it is for the better." He said softly, sweetly, questioningly. River, feeling very strange looked at him and tried to study his face.

But the Doctor was looking over River's shoulder, out of the TARDIS, instantly captivated. All of a sudden, outside the blue box were sickly white walls about six metres tall and half a dozen corridors turning off to other unseen passages and stopped by white walls at the end. There were factory lights that gave off terrible industrial light and a poisonous stench.

"A laboratory, a storehouse, what do you make of it?" asked River.

The Doctor took a deep breath, knowing he was going to have to do more talking. "I think it's a hospital. And I do believe we've made it back to the Time War."

Right on cue, there were voices and approaching shadows from the leftmost corridor. The voices were machiney and shrill. Daleks.

"The Time Lord who calls himself Doctor, do not attempt to escape. We have a hostage."

The Daleks turned the corner, coming into view of River and the Doctor. Strung with chains between the two Daleks standing astride was a woman (or perhaps a Time Lady) who was bound at the hands, ankles and waist. Despite her dishevelled shape, she had silky black hair and a demure figure that was very becoming. She looked at the Doctor; "Doctor?" she blinked incredulously. The Doctor, similarly surprised, stammered "N N Nurse?" She smiled, like an old friend remembering a secret joke.

However, the seriousness of the situation quickly changed the mood. With much intensity, the captive began screaming. "Turn back. Your memories were the key, they are makin" One of the Daleks cut her short by stuffing something into her mouth, rendering her unconscious.

The largest Dalek at the front, the one the Doctor recognised as Dalek Sec wheeled out a bit further. "It has been confirmed that the hostage has emotional value to the Time Lord. You will bend to our will. We must speak to your leaders."

The Doctor was baffled. Why did the Daleks want to _parlez_ with the Time Lords? For Daleks, creatures that would hurt and kill without any qualms without any real motives apart from sadistic pleasure and the urge to destroy everything, talking before a conflict was against their nature.

The Doctor realised that he needed to change the dynamics of the verbal barrage around to understand more. "So," he articulated in that scattered, knowing voice of his, "if you needed to speak to my leaders, why would you come here, a hospital? In fact, this is a clearly marked place of sanctuary, you can't attack it, but," he added in a lower voice, "you are Daleks, but where are all the patients?"

"The patients are no concern of yours." Dalek Sec revealed little. "You must travel to your leaders without the aid of a time and matter transport device and bring them here within two hours. If you do this your life will be spared in the inevitable war that will ensue. If not, we will kill you and this hostage with utmost pain."

The Doctor, keeping his emotions in check, as if he had already lived through this scene, looked behind him, "What about my friends? They need to stay in the safety of my TARDIS."

Dalek Sec whined, "That is permissible for the two hours until you return."

River looked the Doctor in the eye and saw the command, _get into the TARDIS_. Asserting her authority, River squared up to the Daleks, "Fine, I will go and lock myself in the TARDIS. But you should know that it is now a place of sanctuary too, and any invasion would be breaking several intergalactic laws and will lead to prosecution." With that, River strode into the TARDIS and shut its blue door. But not before she covertly slipped her Pineapple ePad into the Doctor's pocket and heard a deeper authoritative male voice that was neither the Doctor nor a Dalek.

Upon returning into the heaving, hectic climate of the TARDIS, she messaged her epad , '_What is going on?_' Within a few minutes, the Doctor replied. '_Phone me in 20. Will xplane._'


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Doctor's interest was piqued. There was certainly a voice – a voice that was ordering the Daleks. This day was becoming very strange indeed. The Doctor knew he was walking on a delicate tightrope with the need to satisfy the Dalek's – or their leader's - commands and the need to find out about who the Daleks were working for.

The Doctor, flamboyantly feigning caution stepped closer to the band of aliens further up the corridor. "The Time Lord must not proceed any closer!" screamed one of the Daleks, while another raised its screen arm.

The Doctor slowed his pace. "Well, I need your assurances that this meeting is strictly for talking. And my leaders must talk to ALL of your leaders otherwise it will be incredibly offensive to my people and may inflame this _delicate_ situation."

"That is agreed." One of the Daleks screamed. The Doctor had continued to creep closer and was a single pace away from Dalek Sec at the front. The Doctor took another step, but the massive metal cocoon did not shove. Instead of violent retaliation that the Doctor was expecting, the Dalek whined straight into the Doctor's ear saying "You must leave now or we must resort to other measures."

The Doctor, having already experienced the Time War wanted the consequences to be different this time. He pondered seriously for a few moments, then turned around. "Daleks be warned – I will be coming back, oh yes. And there will be more of me. And I hope you will be ready for what's waiting for you!"

The Doctor, who was familiar with this hospital found an exit and the road to the Citadel of the Time Lords. He took out River's Pineapple ePad and phoned her.

River picked up the blue phone in the TARDIS console and was surprised that the Doctor could not wait nor stop the outburst of words.

"I can't believe… After all of this

"River, I'll be quick, that woman you saw before is called the Nurse. Get it I'm the Doctor and she's the Nurse. We were going to be married – well the equivalent of that on Gallifrey, and well the War got in the way. She sacrificed herself to save us, to save the world. Her actions were…just…

"During the War before, we opened the time lock, I fudged messages between the Daleks and the Time Lord leaders – lied, altered the truth and so on – and all I wanted to do was to rescue the Nurse. Well, that led to bad things, really bad things.

"You know I can't ask this of you, but just… I mean it would be the world to me if I could get the Nurse back, after all this…" the Doctor's voice went high pitched and it sounded like he was crying, "I NEED HER BACK. I know you, River, incredible River, know you can slip past the Daleks and get her into the TARDIS. I'll be back soon."

River was struggling to get a word in, but she seized the sudden opportunity, "Doctor, you're not thinking of bringing the Time Lord leaders into a certain blood bath are you?"

The Doctor answered and it sounded like he was smiling, "Don't worry about me River, take care of yourself and look after the Nurse. You know me."

River put down the phone and said to herself, "Unfortunately, I do know you, Doctor."

Framed by silver leaved trees and the burnt orange sky, the Doctor caught his first glimpse of the Citadel of the Time Lords in centuries. The sphere covering vast networks of towers, full of knowledge, of power, of the love and passion of his people. The Doctor gave it the moment of reverence it deserved before putting his head down and hurrying to its gates. It had been so long, there was much pain and longing. The Doctor knew many things, and he knew that now he needed to be careful.

The Doctor, although on a strict timeline, basked in the atmosphere of the Capitol. The older Time Lords giving amber gems of knowledge to little ones, sellers of the newest computer networks, rogue Time Lords selling vacations to exotic planets. It smelled of freedom, respect, knowledge, adventure and home.

But the gates of the Academy were looming closer. Although this is not where the older Time Lords leaders were supposed to gather, several often gathered here to share their wisdom, as Time Lords believed this was the best way to lead. The Doctor entered between the massive spiral arches that had the newest Matrix systems running through them powered by the black hole in the centre of the Capitol.

A tall man wearing a dark cloak, the uniform of the Time Lords on trial working for the Capitol stopped the Doctor, or rather halted his advance by bumping into him.

"I'm sorry, sir, your access has been denied by the Matrix Arches. A time loop error has been detected. Have you used any experimental teleport or time transport vessels recently?"

The Doctor glanced behind him, "A time loop error you say?" The Doctor said to the man, then whispered (rather loudly) to himself, "Now why would the Matrix Arches say that? That's very not good."

After River had consulted the TARDIS controls to ensure that nothing was lurking immediately outside the TARDIS, she opened its doors and crept out. She could not hear anything, but that did not mean that the Daleks had gone away.

Using her rather astute intuition, River hurried along the centre corridor, hoping that the labyrinth followed a predictable pattern that would bring her to the captive – and the Daleks. Unconsciously, River felt for the laser gun at her belt. She was relieved by its presence, but knew that its use would only acerbate the tense situation at the present – worlds on the brink of a disastrous war.

River made her way to her destination and only had to backtrack once. She crept up to the back of the Daleks, hidden by another corridor, only one Dalek facing her direction would see her if she exposed herself into the open. River peered out. The Nurse was there, and having sensed River's presence slowly turned her head. The two women made eye contact and the Nurse mouthed something to River. River understood the message the first time – '_make a distraction_'.

Having a talent for causing commotion, River backed down two corridors, took out her gun and began shooting the walls. Predictably, having heard the commotion, all of the Daleks save two were coming to investigate the source of the sound. River ran off another passage to where the two Daleks would be presumably guarding the Nurse. However, when River returned, the Nurse was out of her chains and running a few metres ahead of the advancing Daleks. She was motioning River to continue running.

"Follow me!" yelled River who had grown accustomed to the patterns of the hospital, trying to grab the Nurse and going down a small passage. The Nurse resisted, "No, I know this hospital, there's a good hiding spot not far off." With that, the Nurse ran ahead, River running behind her. After two minutes of criss-crossing, dodging and sharp turns, the Nurse had shown River to a discreet broom closet (or the equivalent of it in a Gallifrey hospital) that would go undetected if an alien was not looking for it. The Nurse closed the door, quietly.

The two women had escaped the Daleks and could finally catch their breath. And talk. "How did you escape the chains," asked River, perplexed.

The Nurse gave her a spry look, "Don't laugh," she said, "but I have a way with locks and keys and tight escapes."

"Wow" said River, surprised and exasperated, "Sounds like someone I know. So, Nurse, do you have a real name, or is it …" River noticed the grave look on the Nurse's face and turned silent.

"I know locks and keys. I made a time lock to imprison the Time War. Have you found a large time lock to unlock this time loop of the Time War?"

The River was surprised and in awe and wondered how the Nurse knew how she and the Doctor got here. River must have given the truth away, because the Nurse continued, "This, all of this," she gestured around with her hands, "this world is no longer real. From my understanding it's based on the Doctor's memories. If he doesn't do something, you could all be trapped here and the space… well I don't know _exactly_ what will happen but it won't be good."

River took a deep breath, calling for the calm that gave her edge in situations like these.

"What can we do?"

The Nurse fretted with her hair, "Can you get in touch with the Doctor?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Time Lord leaders – for that was simply what they were called due to their humility from centuries of learning – strode out. The Doctor was slightly nervous, although not merely as nervous as he was the last time he was greeted by the same creatures. An ancient, gravelly voice gurgling from eldest leader came first,

"I see you are carrying a very large disruption in a major time loop. You have got yourself into a lot of trouble, son." Over nine centuries old and the Doctor was still a youngster. For the first time in a while, the Doctor felt relatively insignificant.

The Time Lord to the speaker's right nudged in,

"This is in violation of Rassilon's original laws. You have committed an offence and must immediate be banished from Gallifrey."

"I'll be out of Gallifrey soon. Trust me." said the Doctor is a half sarcastic voice. The ancient first speaker was staring at the Doctor – hard. The Doctor could feel his eyes probing every inch of his body, scrutinising, discerning, wondering. Eventually, the leader spoke again, "No banishment yet, I think the situation is much more complex. I think this youngster and I need to take a walk."

He gestured for the Doctor to follow him and started walking down the lane opposite the Academy that was famous for its display of trees with silver leaves. "You are the close friend of the distinguished Time Lady who calls herself the Nurse," gravelled the Time Lord, "are you not? I think you may need to speak to her more than you need to speak to me."

The Doctor knew priorities: although he was worried about the Nurse, he was extremely worried about the fate of Gallifrey – again. "With all due respect, Leader, I must consult you and warn you of what is going to come."

The Time Lord leader stopped and glared into the eyes of the Doctor. It was like a predator staring into the eyes of its prey before delivering the mercy blow. In this case, the blow was the leader's next words.

River leaned her back on the wall, preparing to peer over the corner to sight if there were any Daleks. She turned to the Nurse by her side and whispered, "The TARDIS is just down that corridor – I think." With all the maze-crossing River had done in the past hour she was savvy with the layout, but never certain. And she knew that where the TARDIS was situated, open to several corridors, was not an ideal position for a stealthy escape.

Nevertheless, River and the Nurse needed to get to that blue box. River peered around the corner. All clear. She gave the Nurse the nod, then leaned forward and started jogging briskly and what she hopefully thought was quietly.

With the TARDIS coming into view, River and the Nurse were making good speed and no other obstacles were apparent. When River was three paces away from the blue box, she slowed down to inspect at corridors – all empty – while the Nurse sped up and overtook River with the TARDIS key in her hand. The River nodded that the corridors where clear and then WHAM, she saw the Nurse run into a field surrounding the TARDIS. Well, River inferred that it was some type of energy field based on the coloured ripples that were radiating where the Nurse hit it, like and LCD display on a dodgy old laptop.

The Nurse turned to River, a look of panic on her face. Characteristically acting fast, River took out her laser gun, pointing it at a corner and an angle that it would (hopefully) hit the field and miss the TARDIS. Focusing on the shot, she blocked everything out her mind; the Nurse, the corridors, the predatory Daleks faded away. Just when she was about to squeeze the trigger, there were the tread of heavy wheels coming down the corridor. River snapped out of her hypnosis.

"I wouldn't want to fire that if I were you. Who knows where those great bursts of energy would go, who it would hit?" The voice was slightly electric but utterly sickly.

River turned around. Wheeling towards her was the most grotesque face scarred and burned that was propped out of a partial Dalek shell.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that must be a TARDIS. Infernal contraptions of the Time Lords." He turned to a Dalek, "Destroy it. Now."

"Master Davros, the TARDIS will be destroyed immediately," said the Dalek as it turned to face the TARDIS, hauling its arm and what both River and the Nurse to be it's death ray energy weapon.

"Dalek!" screamed River talking spontaneously trying to prevent (or at least delay the destruction) of the TARDIS "what about the energy field? Surely you can't shoot at it."

The Dalek answered robotically, "The energy field has been deactivated."

Passionately and stubbornly, River persisted, "But you have no idea what is inside _that _TARDIS. Surely Daleks are designed to ensure the safety of their lives?"

The same Dalek responded, "Preliminary reports show that it is a Type 40 TARDIS, decommissioned and obsolete. Therefore, a basic console and limited range. It does not contain dangerous amounts of energy."

River half thought up a plan during the short exchange and tried to look at the _creature_ called Davros as it seemed he was calling the shots. "_This_ TARDIS, although old, is different. And think about it, all of time and space. A leader like you could use the power that such a tool brings. I know how to adequately pilot the TARDIS. Couldn't you profit more by utilising this powerful object? Hm?"

Studying Davros' face, the River noticed that his bottom left lip turned up a bit. In humans it showed contemplative thought, and she hoped that whatever species Davros was that the sign was the same. Had River reeled him in? "All of time and space, you say?" said Davros, "That is definitely … enterprising."

River thinking fast; once inside the TARDIS there was a control that would kill Davros and she hoped she could remember where that was and find it fast, and she could also use coordinates of the space dump area to dispose of Davros dead or alive, or push him out into radiation fields… That was the thing about the TARDIS, the possibilities were endless.

All she had to do was get him into the TARDIS. "How about a trial, a test drive. Anywhere you want to go. The Nurse here will just get the key. I hope your thinking h…" River stopped. Davros' neck had moved slightly and it looked painful, but he looked enraged. "The NURSE!" he roared.

Davros' partial Dalek bottom moved so he could see the Nurse, who seemed to be shrinking under his burning glare. "Bring the Time Lady to me!" he ordered a Dalek. The Nurse bit her sleeve. Instinctively aiming for her nails, thought River, but missed under extreme stress. The Daleks grabbed the Nurse, whom River thought was acting very calm given the circumstances, and wheeled her in front of the now imposing monster.

"So you're the Time Lady called the Nurse." growled Davros, "My Daleks told me that they had a captive by that name, and now I finally get to meet you… And to teach you a painful lesson." He turned to River, or almost, "Both of you."

River, in pretence of accepting bounds put her hands at her back – and typed a series of commands into her Pineapple ePal.

The Doctor approached the hospital. The service entrance door was locked. He grasped the sonic screwdriver and he felt the most empowered he had felt in his life. And felt great determination to make amends of everything.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

River regained consciousness with stinging hands and ankles. She looked around. In another white corridor she was being suspended a metre off the ground with the aching body parts in mention bound by vibrating blue waves. River realised this was like an electrical fence used for keeping livestock, except this version was for restraining prisoners; if she moved, she would get a painful electrical zap. To her right, the Nurse was in a similar situation and fully alert.

A whining sound came from a close corridor and Davros appeared three paces in front of the captives. River guessed that Davros and his cronies had conducted a few torture and interrogation techniques in their time.

"You," Davros pointed to the Nurse, "have rampant rumours going around about you. Apparently you set a time lock around these coordinates and have imprisoned what will be a great war." He started to drop his voice and talk much quietly, but River resisted the temptation to lean in and receive an electric shock. "… And do you know the problem with this lock is?" Davros approached the Nurse and treated her to a full glare,

"AFTER THE WAR I CANNOT MOBILISE MY CREATIONS AND CONTINUE TO DESTROY AND CONQUER." Davros roared and the Nurse instinctively moved back away from the noise and jolted from the electric shock.

River was now very worried for the Nurse. How much of this could the Nurse take? Did she have any important information that could damage the war? Again, thinking quickly, she yelled at Davros, "Don't you realise it? You know how the Time Lords say that time can be rewritten. Well, we're past a certain point now where the time lock can't be _unmade_. It's already in place, as far as my understanding goes. You're too late."

Davros turned. Although his facial movements were limited, he was definitely unpleased. "You're a _human_. And I've never heard of the Time Lords saying that time can be rewritten." He wheeled his Dalek shell to look at the Nurse, "This creature created the lock and I will get what I need out of her, the information to destroy the lock, with WHATEVER MEANS necessary." River gulped. This did not sound good.

Turning to the Nurse, River noticed that given the last statement by Davros, she seemed relatively calm. The Nurse lifted her head, took a deep breath. "I did it because I love the Universe – all of it and I just love life – the good the bad the terribly awful and the absolutely hilarious." She sounded on the verge of crying, and took another shaky breath.

"I lied to the person I loved. I didn't want him to bear such a burden all of his life, on top of the enormous one he already carries. I made the lock to keep the Daleks from destroying anymore of the Universe. I had the permission of the Time Lords.

Davros was silent, listening. The Nurse had more to say. "It was the most special lock I made, the most dangerous. I made sure that the bulk of the Daleks and other evil creatures could not escape this plot in time and space, and neither the Time Lords. But I kept the memories. The memories – the most important and dangerous component. It is guise of a key, a hapless adventurer may think that they can open my time lock, but it's not real, just an intricate matrix of memories and computer simulations playing on the mind.

The Nurse slowly glanced to her left, a subtle movement. Most would have thought that she was lost in thought. But River had been in enough tricky situations to know better. She followed the Nurse's line of sight, to a vent in the ceiling. River caught sight of a bow tie – a goofy bow tie.

"And crazily enough" gasped the Nurse, "I don't think this is real. Just the projection of one of the greatest minds I know." She lowered her head, almost like taking a bow. She was done.

Davros, although evil had a great intellect, and quickly pondered the truth and fallacy of the Nurse's claim and was considering his options, "You are very wise, Time Lady, but there is one gaping flaw in your wisdom. If this time plot is unlockable, and if we are here _conversing_, then that means someone with memories of the Time War is here, and by my conjecturrrrrrr…" The electrically altered voice of the cripple droned out. River knew what it meant. She put her hands on her ears.

SCREEAACH. The splitting noise assaulted all of River's body. River clenched her teeth and knew it would stop in three seconds. It was her Pineapple ePal, emitting a large burst of sonic energy – much like how the sonic screwdriver works – and it was hopefully going to free her and the Nurse from their electrical restraints.

WHACK. River fell on the floor, knees first. Hands going to her laser gun and standing up simultaneously, she looked up to see the Doctor. He jumped down to stand a pace opposite Davros. River had an inkling of what might happen – something very not good. And she quickly thought about her love of the Doctor – YES SHE FINALLY ADMITTED TO HERSELF. And it was this feeling of overwhelming love that she now had to save the Doctor from himself. And fast.

River grabbed the Doctor by the arm. Yanking him, she said in her sincere voice, "Doctor, I can't image how hard this is for you. But you are alive. You are helping the Universe, always, and the Universe can't manage without you." The Doctor was not budging. He was smiling at Davros, oblivious to River.

"I'm the Time Lord on the loose," said the Doctor to Davros. Shock and fear swept across Davros' face. Despite River's great human intelligence, she was not the Dalek creator and it took her a bit longer (and some explaining) to figure it out.

The Doctor closed his eyes. He closed them so hard, and clenched his fists. It all became dark. Blackness engulfed, like the vacuum outside the TARDIS only a few hours ago. A few hours ago. _Whoof_, thought River, so much had happened since then. A few hours ago, just after opening the time lock. A key using memories. The Doctor. When the fog of confusion began to clear from River's mind, the Doctor turned to face her. "River, all of that was just simulated memories. I just have to block this memory out of my mind – not forget it, just _command_ it and tell it to behave."

The Doctor grabbed her hand and looked at her. "I'm sorry for letting this get out of hand. I don't know what would have happened to you if you hadn't come around."

Overcome with great amounts of joy and confusion leaned in close to the Doctor. Logically, he put his hands around her waist. Then River quietly said to him, "Doctor I'm real. And this is real too." This remark was followed by a quick, passionate kiss, an action followed not half heartedly by the Doctor.

After a minute (or two), reunion ended (for now), the Doctor surfaced. "River, I'm sorry, but there is one more thing I need to do. He closed his eyes. Behind him, River could see the Nurse appear. She was standing up, no bounds, no hidden surprises. River stepped back to give them some space.

The Doctor turned to look at her. She approached the Doctor, and tentatively laid a delicate hand on his forehead. "You have to let it go. Keep the memories. Tell the stories so a war like this could never happen again. I …" she gulped and sniffled at the same time, "I sacrificed myself for you."

Teary, the Doctor answered, "The elder Time Lord leader explained it to me. Time Lords have always accepted the Universe as it is. No meddling in the affairs of other times and galaxies. No playing with important events. Only observe, learn and teach. But the Time War was a part of the Universe and if we – they – could sacrifice themselves to ensure that evil races could not destroy other galaxies, it would be a part of the Universe. The absence of the Time Lords would not be great. It is the way of the Universe.

A tear escaping, the Doctor continued, "My old Type 40 TARDIS was supposed to be the last to be consumed by the time lock, but the Time Lords decreed that one should be spared to educate and help the rest of the Universe to ensure that such a catastrophe could never happen again.

Now gazing into the Nurse's eyes he asked "Did you know that it was going to be me? That I was going to travel the Universe being the last Time Lord?" The Doctor continued staring into her eyes. She smiled. And waved. "Take care of yourself. Let yourself go. Adventure. Travel. Journey. Help. None of it is your fault. You are doing an immense service to the Universe. Let go, but never forget." Before River's eyes the image of the Nurse slowly vanished, like clouds drifting off. Peaceful and happy.

The Doctor turned to River. "Only the Nurse knows the answer. I'll never know. But I know as much as I need to know." The Doctor's gaze was now intense. "Sorry … and thank you. For a very long time, I needed to do that."

River stepped towards the Doctor, "Adventure. Travel. Journey. Help. I'm not the Nurse, but I'm here, Doctor, and it would be my pleasure to accompany you."

Smiling the Doctor responded, "And we'll have memories together – good, bad, awful and brilliant – and these memories will be the key to the Universe for us."

River smiled. The Doctor became slightly more animated, "Now where did that key to the TARDIS go?"


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

River placed the steaming cup into the Doctor's hands. Their fingers touched for a moment, lingering. She treated the Doctor to one of her bright smiles. Although River generally hated stereotypically feminine domestic work, she was pleased to make a cup of tea for the Doctor.

It had been an hour since coming back from that strange event from with the time key. After a shower and a rest and some explanations for Amy before dumping her on a planet with Rory, River and the Doctor could finally talk openly. "You've been looking very thoughtful, Doctor" said River in a sympathetic and understanding tone, "what's on your mind?"

The Doctor shifted in his seat. He let his eyes roam and he fidgeted for a minute before answering. "It's just that lately I've been saying that time can be rewritten. But in the case of the Time War it can't – it just goes against all that I've known and lived by."

Cuddling up to the Doctor's side, River placed an arm on his shoulder. "Honey, you do rewrite the future – all the time. You do it well, always sticking to your principles and upholding justice. It's like the Time Lord leader said, some things you need to let go on their natural course."

Staring off into space, still in deep thought the Doctor continued, "I just don't think that the Nurse and the lock is the… just how could they … why can't it be rewritten - there must be something I'm missing."

Leaning in closer, River persisted, believing every word she said and speaking sincerely, "The Nurse made sure that the future of the Universe could be rewritten. Look at it on a massive scale, no Daleks, no pollution from the war leaking into space, and you. You help the Universe. She ensured that it would be safe. I cannot imagine the Universe functioning without you."

Trying not to take advantage of the Doctor in his current state, but unable to deny her feelings, River turned the Doctor's face so he looking at her, into her. "I can't image the Universe without you." said River, slowly and passionately.

The Doctor smiled, somewhat stoically, but generally happy. "You know," he said, "we may not have found a real time key, but I think I found another key."

"Oh," said River, smiling, "now what key would that be?"

The Doctor looked at her, "The key to your heart." He laughed a little crazily then said, "But all of this nonsense about keys is going to drive me mad."


End file.
